Nada es lo que parece
by Nghtevans26
Summary: Liliana es una chica diferente a las otras, así que no es alguien de muchos amigos. Un día, un chico nuevo entra a su clase y cambia por completo su vida al volverse su amigo. Pero lo que ella no sabe, es que este tiene una "familia" muy peculiar, llena de Creepypastas asesinos y psicópatas. ¿Qué será de ella cuando lo descubra?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Había publicado un escrito mío antes, pero digamos que sentí cierta inconformidad con el, pero luego de varios meses pensé "¿Por qué no volver a intentarlo?" así que aquí estoy, publicando algo nuevo. Espero les guste y lamento las faltas de ortografía que se me hayan escapado.**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_No...por favor, no lo hagas..._

─Te encontré cariño─ decía el portador de esa gran y sádica sonrisa, que con cada segundo se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella.

_Otra vez no...por favor, otra vez no_

─¿Qué ocurre, te ha comido la lengua el gato?─ sus ojos llenos de locura se habían hecho más grandes de la impresión.

_Ten piedad, por favor..._

─¿O acaso tienes miedo?─su sonrisa disminuyó con un toque de burla, pero aun con la esencia de locura en ella.

_*Insolente..._

─Vaya...creí que eras diferente a mis otras víctimas ─ este extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, mientras que con la otra iba sacando poco a poco un cuchillo, de tal manera en que no la alertara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_*¿Cómo te atreves?..._

─Vamos pequeña...confía en mi ─ ella acepto e iba para tomar su mano, mientras el aferraba más su cuchillo.

_*Vas a morir_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece ser<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo día, ¿Nueva vida?**

**Sueño**

No se cómo es que he llegado aquí, pero por alguna razón, este lugar me es familiar. No comprendo cómo es que siento conocer este sitio, aquí no hay nada más que...más que esos dos extraños árboles. Ambos parecen estar muy viejos y no poseen hoja alguna, pero la única distinción en ellos son el brillo que tienen en su interior. El de mi derecha tiene un resplandecer blanco y cálido, mientras que el de mi izquierda posee, más que un resplandor, un aura de sombras y fría oscuridad.

─Devuelveles la vida...

Al escuchar esa extraña voz, volteo un poco alarmada a todos lados

─¿Eh, quién eres?─por alguna razón, una gran cantidad de miedo cae sobre mí y me hace retroceder lentamente─¿D-dónde estás?

─Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño

_¿Entonces por qué no me das mucha confianza?_

─¿No confias en mi? Que pena, esperaba que pudieras hacerlo

_¿Cómo es que...?_

─¿Puedo saber lo que piensas? Muy facil, muy facil...¿quieres saber por qué?

No tuve tiempo de responder, pues al instante un dolor punzante provenía de mi costado. Por la impresión, dirigí lenta y temblorosamente mi mirada a la zona del dolor y me encontré con un cuchillo de gran filo clavado a mi costado, siendo sostenido aun por la mano de mi atacante. Al darme cuenta del camino que recorría el brazo, ese miedo aumento al saber que el causante de aquello me había atacado por detrás, comenzando a sentir una helada respiración en mi cuello.

_No...no puede ser..._

─-¿Qué cosa, esto?─mi atacante arrancó el cuchillo de mi costado bruscamente, causándome mucho dolor al instante y provocando que con diversas lágrimas mi fuerza para sostenerme en pie disminuyera y quedara hincada en el suelo, tratando de parar la sangre de manera instintiva con mis manos─muy bien...ahora, tu decides─este me tomó de mi boca y me dirigió unos centímetros hacia atras, colocándome en forma de amenaza el cuchillo manchado con mi propia sangre en mi cuello─tienes 5 segundos para decidir a quien devolverle la vida, y si fallas, tendrás que lidiar con ambos lados...5

_¿Por qué esto me ocurre a mi?_

─...4

_¿Por qué yo?_

─...3

_¡Vamos, decide de una vez, tu puedes!_

─...2

_No puedo..._

─...1...─sentí como el cuchillo cortaba rápidamente mi garganta, haciendo que me falta el aire y comenzara a ahogarme con mi propia sangre─lastima...tendrás que lidiar con "ambas "─trataba desesperadamente de hacer algo con mi herida, pero mis manos ya no tenían fuerza al igual que yo, comenzando a ver todo borroso y cada vez más negro.

_¿Por qué...no pude?_

─y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta...─sentí que este se acercaba al oído para susurrarme─ estamos en tu mente

Luego, todo se volvio completamente oscuro.

**Fin de sueño**

─¡Ahhh!─me levanté bruscamente, estando sentada con la respiración agitada y sudando frio─ fue...fue solo una pesadilla...

Escuche unos pasos desesperados viniendo hacia mi, seguido por el ruido de mi puerta siendo abierta bruscamente, a lo que voltee rápido para encontrarme con que alguien tomaba mi cara con ambas manos.

─¿¡Lili, Lili estas bien!? ─alto, tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello café...mi hermano

─si...estoy bien, Hassan...solo fue una pesadilla

─Tonta, me habías espantado─ este inmediatamente me dio un cálido abrazo

─Perdona, ¿te he despertado?

─No, claro que no─ separa el abrazo─ tranquila, estaba desayunando

─aaa bueno, ya me había preoc...espera, ¿Dijiste que desayunando?

─Em...si, creí que ya te habías ido a tu escuela, ¿Se cancelaron las clases?

─¡No, claro que no!─bajo de mi cama apresuradamente y abro el closet para comenzar a buscar ropa─¡Demonios Hassan, me hubieras despertado antes!

─Jajaja lo siento hermanita, pasarte por 4 años tiene sus desventajas de hermano mayor jajaja

─¿Eso tiene que incluir que a pesar de que vivamos solos en casa no estés ni enterado de mis horarios? ¡Por favor Hassan, me conoces desde hace 17 años!

─¿Si?─le lanzo un cojín que habia tirado en el suelo, pero lo esquiva¡─¡Oye, no es para tanto, y el hecho de que tu tengas 17 y yo 21 no cambia nada!

─Jajaja sal de mi cuarto, tengo que cambiarme...y por cierto, ¿Podrias...?

─Ya se, ya se...─sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta.

Entro al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, luego me dirijo a mi cama donde están las prendas que escojí y me las pongo. Tengo puesto entonces, una blusa verde claro, un sueter de cierre con capucha gris oscuro, pantalones negros y converse del mismo color. Voy directo a mi escritorio para tomar mi mochila, la cual es de un color verde manzana con algo de blanco a los lados y con una que otra costura o estampado con forma de flor. Voy a tomarla, pero luego recuerdo un detalle importante, mis lentes, asi que voy hacia el buró donde estan bien guardados en su estuche frente al espejo, los saco y me los pongo. Miro hacia enfrente, soy 1.65 de estatura, cabello lacio y corto, de tez blanca y ojos verdes. Voy de nuevo por mi mochila, miro la hora...6:50, tengo poco tiempo sino quiero llegar tarde. Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, voy por el pasillo principal de mi casa y alguien me detiene.

─¿Ahora que, Hassan?

─Olvidabas tu almuerzo, me pediste que te preparara uno, ¿recuerdas?

─Lo habia olvidado, gracias

Recibí la pequeña bolsa que me habia dado y sali de mi casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta...

─¡Más te vale que sepa bien!

─¡Lo será, soy yo quien hiso!

Cierro la puerta y con algo de prisa me dirijo a la escuela, solo espero no llegar tarde el primer dia de clases.

─Hummm...veamos...¿Cuanto tiempo me tarde de aqui para la escuela caminando?...nope son 20, ¿Trotando? Unos 15 y seria un poco extraño llegar así─Doy un largo suspiro, pues tendria que ir corriendo. Odio ir con prisa a un lugar pero no me queda de otra.

* * *

><p>Luego de una corrida bastante agitada, ya iba para mi primera clase pero entonces...<p>

─Señorita Hawkins, 5 minutos tarde en el primer dia de clases de este año, ¿Acaso planea seguir llegando tarde como en años anteriores?

─Em...buenos dias, Director Robertson...pues...tuve un pequeño retraso en el camino

─¿Un retaso, eh? Bueno, espero su puntualidad mejore al igual que sus notas

El se fue, espere unos segundos y di un gran suspiro de alivio. Me dirigí a la puerta de mi salón y logré escuchar que estaban pasando lista de asistencia.

─Jeremy Moore

─Aquí

_Ay no, ya me pasaron, mejor me apresuro antes de que.._

Apenas pongo mi mano en la perilla y la puerta se abre sorpresivamente haciendo que casi caiga, dejándome ver a una molesta profesora de Matemáticas ya esperándome en la entrada mientras se escuchaban risas bajas por parte de mi grupo. Soy una persona alegre y simpática según mi hermano, pero solamente con el, pues siempre he estado sola y tengo gustos peculiares a los de una chica "normal", asi que desde la secundaria nunca he tenido amigos.

─Liliana Hawkins

─Eh...este...a-aquí─ bajé la mirada por la pena

Al instante se escucharon risas aun mas audibles en todo el salón, haciendo que me avergonzara aun más.

─Entre de una vez, no vamos a estar esperándola todo la clase

Entre y caminé hacia un asiento vacío al azar, mientras escuchaba que la profesora cerraba la puerta. A los pocos segundos, pude oir la voz de Abby Smith, esa tipa que nunca paró de hacerme la vida imposible en años anteriores de preparatoria de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes, demasiado maquillaje y ese insoportable comportamiento de reyna.

─Profesora Allen

─¿Si, Abby?

─Se que es mucho pedir para usted, pero...─comienza a moverse de un lado a otro con ojos de inocente─¿Podríamos elegir bien nuestros lugares?, es el primer dia de clases y extrañamos el como estábamos antes.

_¿Enserio piensa que se lo va a creer?_

─Claro que si, Abby. Tomaremos unos 5 minutos de clase para eso

_No puede ser, ¡¿enserio la dejó?!_

─Awww muchas gracias Profesora Allen, es usted la mejor

─De nada Abby...ok alumnos, todos párense y vayan hacia la parte trasera del salón ─Los demás fueron hacia la pared menos yo, que en vez de ir para haya me fuí directo al último asiento de la fila pegada a la ventana.

─Señorita Hawkins, ¿Acaso no escuchó la instrucción correctamente?─yo mire hacia la ventana ignorandola, pues ya sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

─No se preocupe profesora Allen, Hawkins se ha sentado allí toda su vida.

─De acuerdo...Abby, tu serás la primera en elegir su lugar.

─Ok, yo pido sentarme en...ese lugar

Abby no tuvo tiempo de terminar de caminar hacia donde queria, pues en ese instante se logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, haciendo que todos ellos quedaran en silencio y voltearan para ver de quien se trataba, mientras yo permanecía sentada sin darle importancia a lo sucedido.

─Buenos días, lamento mucho la tardanza.

─¿Humm?─esa voz no se me hacia nada conocida, así que disimuladamente dirigí mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz, era un chico bastante alto (_Casi como mi hermano_), cabello pelirrojo, tez blanca y ojos amarillo miel. Este habia llamado de cierto modo la atencion de varios, pero pude ver que principalemente habia llamado la atención de Abby, pobre de el.

─Soy nuevo aquí y no se si este sea el salón que me asignaron─ este se rascaba la nuca, probablemente por nervios de confusión o quien sabe qué.

─Veamos...─noto que la profesora checa unos papeles de su escritorio, toma uno y lo lee─¿James Shaw?

Al oirlo, el da un gran suspiro de alivio mientras sonríe─Si, ese soy yo.

─Muy bien, antes de empezar la clase formalmente, sus compañeros estaban escogiendo sus nuevos lugares para este año...la Srta. Abby ya escojio su lugar─ella miro hacia Abby─por favor, prosiga hacia su asiento.

Ella fue al lugar que escogió, era la mesa de en medio de la línea pegada a la pared de la entrada, como siempre. Luego de sentarse, volvió a alzar la mano.

─Profesora Allen, una última cosa

─¿Si, Abby?

─Ya que James es nuevo, ¿No debería ser quien ahora escoja su lugar? Asi podría hacer amigos más rápido─esto ultimo lo habia mencionado mirandolo mientras le sonreía.

─Tiene toda la razón...joven James, ¿Dónde le gustaría tomar asiento para todo el año?─esta conversación ya me habia parecido aburrida, asi que devolví mi vista y mi atención a la ventana.

─mmmm creo que ya se donde, gracias─supe que el había comenzado a caminar por el sonido de sus pasos.

─¿Eh, a dónde vas?

_Vaya, me sorprende que haya rechazado el sentarse con ella..._

─Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?─lo miro un poco sorprendida, pues además de hablarme amablemente, el habia sido el único que me habia visto con una sonrísa amigable que no fuera mi hermano─parece que me han ganado mi lugar favorito, pero enfrente no hace la gran diferencia, ¿Cierto?

─Eh...claro, supongo

─Gracias─el sonrie alegremente de nuevo y se instala en el asiento frente a mi

_¿Alegre desde que entró? Algo aqui no anda bien..._

* * *

><p><strong>En el receso<strong>

Ya habían pasado las 3 primeras clases y era tiempo del primer receso, asi que fuí directo a una zona de la escuela algo alejada y solitaria bajo un arbol al que siempre he ido...¿Por qué no ir a los casilleros? Bueno, admito que es un poco pesado, pero yo prefiero llevar todas las cosas del día en mi mochila para no perder tiempo valioso de paz y tranquilidad en mi pequeño rincón solitario y por ciertas "situaciones" que pasaron el primer año de preparatoria con Abby y algunos amigos suyos...solo digamos que así me evito más problemas de los que ya tengo.

─Ahhh...al fin algo de tiempo en paz...─me siento y saco de la pequeña bolsa que tenia un topper azul, una manzana y un libro de Sherlock Holmes, en verdad adoraba leer sobre el. Tomo el topper y lo destapo, dejando ver un rico sandwich de jamón...¿y qué tiene de rico un sandwich de jamón? La verdad ni yo tengo idea, pero la manera en la que lo prepara mi hermano es tan perfecta que ningun otro sandwich se le iguala. Puede que este exagerando, pero tener un hermano mayor que esté estudiando para chef gourmette tiene sus ventajas.

─¿Eres alguna especie de fanática de los sandwiches?

─¡¿Ehhh?!─por la impresión me voy de lado y por poco dejo caer mi amado sandwich, miro hacia arriba para ver quien habia sido...era nada más y nada menos que el chico nuevo del salón─¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí?─lo miro indiferente y noto que no quita esa sonrisa alegre de su rostro.

_¿Cómo es que este no quita esa sonrisa de su cara?_

─Pues...no conosco muy bien la escuela, así que estuve paseando un rato por aquí y me encontre este lugar, iba a quedarme aquí pero veo que es donde tu te sientas...¿no tienes muchos amigos, verdad?

─No, pero eso no te importa...─por alguna razón, eso último hiso que mi expresion pasara de la indiferencia a la seriedad total─¿Que acaso Abby no te ha invitado a comer con ella y sus amigos?

─Si, pero la verdad...─este se sienta a lado mio como si anduviera en su casa─ese tipo de gente no me agrada en lo más mínimo, prefiero evitarla─se acuesta como si nada en el pasto─¿No te molesta que me quede aquí?

─Supongo que no...

─Oh vamos, puede que no lo parezca, pero puedes confiar en mi─lo miro con cara de "Estas de broma, ¿no?"

_Ok, esto ya me hartó..._

─De acuerdo...─le sonrío falsamente─ entonces, si yo puedo confiar en ti, eso significa que tu puedes confiar en mi, ¿No?

─¿A qué te refieres?─seguía sonriendo

Le lanzo mi libro sobre su cara con algo de cuidado para que no se estropee mientras había dejado esa falsa sonrisa y mostraba mi cara de descontento─a que dejes de estar figiendo ser alegre todo el tiempo.

─Jajaja veo que en verdad existe alguien a demás de mi familia que sabe identificar las sonrisas falsas─toma el libro de su cara, lo cierra y me lo devuelve, ahora con una sonrisa, pero no esa de niño alegre, sino una verdadera de alguien que ha caido recién en una broma.

─Jajaja eso es lo que quería ver...─me sorprendo por mi reacción, asi que instintivamente cubro mi boca y siento un leve sonrojo por la pena

─Ahhh entonces la Señorita Hawkins si sabe sonreir jajaja

─Idiota...─le susurro aun con el sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado

─Humm...¿"El valle del terror"? Suena interesante, ¿Te importa si le doy un vistazo mientras comes?

─No...─nuevamente tomo mi sandwich y le doy una mordida─¿Acaso tu no piensas comer?─sigo comiendo.

─No suelo tener hambre alguna a estas horas

Jamas habia escuchado eso, pero en fin, es desición suya si comer o no...aunque de cierto modo deberia de hacerlo, podria sentirse mal o peor..esperen, ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Bueno, en fin, es desición suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después<strong>

─Hmmm...

─¿Ocurre algo?

─Habia olvidado traer algo de tomar─ me levanto del suelo─iré a comprar algo, vuelvo al rato

_Esperen un segundo, apenas y lo conocí hoy ¿Alguien me explica por qué estoy siendo amable con el?_

─Ok, yo seguiré con tu libro

**Narrador pov.**

Liliana se habia marchado a la cafetería, por lo que James estaba solo...o eso aparentaba, pues luego de que habia perdido de vista a Liliana este reveló una expresión de seriedad y disgusto, justo como en realidad era.

─¿Seguirás espiandome todo el día?...─no hubo respuesta alguna─ vamos Eyeless, se que estas ahí.

Luego de pocos segundos, desde muy alto del arbol bajó una persona misteriosa aparentemente de su edad o quizás un poco mayor. Este traía un sueter negro de capucha, pantalones azul oscuro, converse negros. Su cabello era castaño y su piel parecía muy pálida y grís...pero lo que más destacba de el, era aquella extraña máscara azul que traia puesta, pues en la zona donde deberian de estar sus ojos solo podían verse dos profundos espacios negros de donde parecia salir algun tipo de sustancia negra...Eyeless Jack, quien miraba por el camino que se habia ido Liliana.

─¿Tu nueva víctima personal?

─No estoy seguro...─James deja de leer el libro y mira hacia la misma dirección─ pero por si acaso, no quiero que nadie le haga ni un solo rasguño, ¿ok?

─Somos amigos, asi que no lo haré...─mira al muchacho─ pero no puedo asegurarte lo mismo con lo demás, en especial con Jeff

─De acuerdo, estaré pendiente de ella

─¿A qué se debe tanta atención?

─Solo diré que ella me parecio algo...─sonríe de manera peculiar─interesante...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo le ha ido? Luego de unos días por fin tengo listo el segundo capítulo, agradezco el review dejado y el que alguien haya puesto el fic en Favs. ****Además, pido disculpas por un pequeñísimo detalle que olvide poner en el capítulo anterior: Lili tiene el cabello lacio y corto, pero también de color negro. Si lo se, es un detalle bastante insignificante, pero por si alguien tenia dudas ya he dado la respuesta. Bueno, dejaré de entretenerlos con esta pequeña charla.**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Una apuesta no muy buena**

**Liliana pov.**

Habia dejado a James solo bajo el árbol y me habia ido a comprar algo de beber. La cafetería de la escuela es algo cara y no me gusta gastarme el dinero que me daba mi hermano de la noche a la mañana...solo digamos que prefiero guardarlo para otras cosas más "importantes", así que compre un botella de agua común.

─Hmmm...─caminaba mientras revisaba mi cambio─ Solo unos cuantos días más y probablemente me alcance...

─*_¿Para qué cosa exactamente?_

─¿Eh?─me detengo al instante y miro a mi alrededor, pero no parecía que alguien me hablara─¿pero quién...habrá sido?─sigo caminando─ Que extraño, creí haber escuchado que alguien me estaba hablando...

─*L_o dudo mucho_

Me detengo y vuelvo a observar mis alrededores.

─¿Otra vez?─doy un suspiro─ creo que alguien trata de hacerme una broma...─sigo caminando.

_Esto está comenzando a irritarme...¡ya se, tengo una idea!_

Me desvió hacia algún pasillo vacío. Quien quiera que fuera el bromista no iba a continuar con eso.

─Ahh...me he confundido de pasillo, pero que tonto de mi parte jaja

_Ok, esa fue una pésima actuación..._

─*_¿Estás de broma, no?_─se escuchó una voz con tono sarcástico

Justo apenas escuche eso me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude, apuntando con mi brazo hacia enfrente como símbolo de victoria a lo que habia hecho.

─¡JÁ, TE ENCONTRE!...─no habia nadie─¿Eh, pero como es posible eso?

─¿Qué ocurre Hawkins, acaso has visto un fantasma?─se escucho esa chillona e insoportable voz

_Ay no puede ser...de todas las personas en el mundo, ¡¿Por qué ella?!..._

Bajo mi brazo y quito esa posición ridícula que tenía para voltearme y mirarla, era nada y nada menos que Abby y... sorpresa, sorpresa, viene acompañada de Janet, su mejor "amiga".

─Buscaba a alguien...oh, espera, ¿y eso que te importa?

─Vámonos Abby, no hay que perder tiempo valioso con una perdedora como esa

─Tienes razón Janet, no vale la pena...es más, algo me dice que siempre estar sola ya le afecto el cerebro jajaja

Quise darme la vuelta e irme pues no tenía caso lidiar con ella, pero justo cuando di la vuelta me detuve por alguna razón.

*_Ok, esto no se va a quedar así..._

Volví a mirarla, pero esta vez mostrando una sonrisa de burla─ Al menos tengo uno, ¿No?

─¡Uy, desgraciada!

Casi muero de risa al verla pisando el suelo y mover su brazo con su bolsa en forma de pucheros, pero decidí aguantarme la risa al ver a un chico acercarse a ella con dos botellas de agua. Este era muy alto, de tez blanca, ojos azules y de cabellos castaño claro.

─¿Qué ocurre amor, acaso ella las ha estado molestando?

─Dile tu Janet─ comenzó a arreglarse el cabello mostrando una cara de inocencia obviamente falsa.

─Cuando tu te fuiste a comprar nuestras aguas─ me señala a mi─ esa perdedora comenzó a insultar a tu novia

─Vaya, vaya...¿tan rápido y ya estás con alguien más?

─Si─ toma el brazo del chico y lo abraza─ el es Brad, es el nuevo del otro grupo y mi novio...cosa que claro tu nunca tendrás

─Bueno, al menos no me la pasare acostándome con todo mundo a cada rato

Abby habia puesto una cara de impresión/enojo, mientras su novio se habia molestado bastante por aquel comentario.

─Maldita, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!─llego corriendo a donde estaba, tomándome del cuello y azotándome contra algunos casilleros que habían por ahí, amenazándome con el puño de su otra mano─ será mejor que te disculpes o...

─¿O qué, moriré?─unas ganas de reír inmensas llegaron a mi hasta ya no poder aguantar más, como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo─ Jajajajaja

─¿Qué le pasa?─escuche la voz de Janet bastante disgustada

─Esta loca─ dijo Abby

─Awwww ¿enserio? jajajaja

─Deja de reírte o te juro que...─Brad ya se encontraba bastante furioso, pero se estaba conteniendo...se ve que es alguien de muy poca paciencia.

─Jajajaja no me vengas con esas estupideces por favor jajajaja

─¡Ya para de reírte!─este alzó su puño aun más, pues no aguantaba más su enojo

─Jajajajajajajajajajaja─ estaba decidido, ya iba para golpearme─ jajaja...¿eh?─habia dejado de reír repentinamente y al darme cuenta lo que iba a pasar solamente cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero...

─¿Pero que..?

Al no sentir el golpe y escuchar su voz decidí abrir mis ojos un poco para ver que habia pasado...abrí aun más mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que el golpe no habia llegado debido a que James habia parado el puño de Brad...sonriendo.

─¿A qué se debe esta agresión tan repentina a mi amiga?─James habia parado ese golpe con tanta facilidad que incluso el otro chico estaba asombrado y a pesar de que este quería retirar su puño el no lo dejaba y lo mantenía en esa misma posición...cosa que claramente, dejó paralizadas a Abby y Janet por lo que sucedía.

─¿Cómo es que...?

─Amigo mío...─el comenzó a hacer más fuerza en su agarre, y por lo que note, a Brad le estaba doliendo─ es de muy mala educación no contestar cuando alguien te esta haciendo un pregunta, ¿sabes?

─Maldita sea...mi mano...¡suéltame!

La cara de James habia hecho un cambio bastante drástico. Su sonrisa habia desaparecido y sus ojos inocentes también, dejando una mirada completamente seria y nada contenta─ Te he hecho una pregunta...─el puso tu otra mano en su muñeca y libró la que tenia su mano, apretando AUN MÁS su agarre en la muñeca que en su mano, de tal modo en que Brad soltó mi cuello y de dolor fue "disminuyendo de altura" para quedarse hincado e inmóvil─¿Acaso no piensas...contestarla?

─¡Ya, esta bien, lo diré, solo suéltame!─James aflojó su agarre y Brad pudo moverse un poco─ ella...esa tipa andaba molestando a mi novia, ¡eso es todo!

─¿Enserio?...─volvió a poner esa cara alegre de siempre, lo que me dio un pequeño escalofrío─ Amigo, antes de hacer tonterías como esas, primero deberías asegurarte de que las cosas realmente fueron así...─le ofrece su mano pare levantarse, este al principio duda pero la toma y se levanta─ veras...parece que tu novia te estaba mintiendo─ el miró a la dirección donde estaban Abby y Janet, las cuales se pusieron algo pálidas al verlo─ ella fue la que comenzó.

Abby parecía querer protestar, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que esto ya lo tenia perdido y se fue sino antes hacer un pequeño puchero y Janet al verla irse también se fue con ella.

─Bueno, problema resuelto, puedes irte─ Brad se iba, pero James lo detuvo y le susurró algo que no pude lograr escuchar para después dejarlo irse, mirando hacia esa dirección, como si se asegurara de que jamás volviera a pasar por ahí.

_¿Qué ha sido todo esto?, ¿Por qué...por qué he actuado de ese modo?...yo nunca he sido así..._

_*¿Hablas enserio?..._

_¿Eh? de nuevo esa voz, pero ¿De dónde viene?...¿De dónde?, ¿De dónde?, ¿De dónde?..._

─¿Oye, estas bien?...

Un muy extraño sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo, alejándome de la conciencia exterior, sin que me importara lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, concentrada solamente en mis propios pensamientos.

_¿De dónde?, ¿De dónde?, ¿Dónde?..._

─¿Hawkins?...

¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?, ¡¿Dónde?!...

─¡Liliana!

─¿Uh?...─volví a la realidad, no me habia dado cuenta que ahora no estaba parada, sino que estaba hincada en el suelo, tomándome de la cabeza...y al apartar mi vista del suelo y ver hacia arriba, me encontré con que James me tomaba de los hombros y me veía con cierta preocupación, notando también que su cara se encontraba muy cerca de la mía, provocando que mis mejillas tomaran un tenue tono rojo─¿James?─reaccioné por completo y decidí pararme.

─Tonta, ─el también se levanto y aprovechando su superioridad en altura comenzó a alborotar mi cabello─ me habías espantado─ me sonríe, pero de esa manera sincera tan especial, como cuando le habia lanzado el libro─¿Que fue todo eso?

─Yo...

Suena el timbre, indicando que debíamos volver a clases.

─Vaya...─da un suspiro─ya hay que volver, suerte que traje tus cosas─ me las entrega─...pero no creas que me voy a olvidar, ¿Eh? Tendrás que explicarme como es que te metiste en ese lio─ dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"_Tonta, me habías espantado" ...¿Qué eso no lo habia dicho...?_

**Flashback**

─¿¡Lili, Lili estas bien!?

─Si...estoy bien, Hassan...solo fue una pesadilla

─Tonta, me habías espantado

**Fin de Flashback**

─Hassan...─dije susurrando.

De cierto modo, me sorprendió bastante lo que James dijo...¿De qué es que se había espantado?, ¿De que algo me pasara?, ¿Acaso

_...Tengo un amigo?_

Di una pequeña sonrisa a ese pensamiento mientras miraba a James irse, pero recordé que era porque el timbre había sonado y rápidamente me apresuré para entrar al salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo receso<strong>

No íbamos a tener tiempo suficiente para ir al árbol, así que durante esos 10 minutos James y yo nos la pasamos hablando del libro, si justamente de eso, pues parecía que a James le habia encantado y no paraba de preguntar cosas del autor o sobre algún otro libro que habia leído. Tal parece que a el le gusta leer mucho, pero me dijo que de toda la biblioteca de su casa ya se habia leído todos los libros que habían y sus padres no le dejaban ir a por uno nuevo. ¿Un poco raro, no? Me preguntó varias veces si le podía prestar el mío, pero ya estaba a un poco más de la mitad y no quería suspenderlo por bastante tiempo, así que decidí hacer un trato con el...si el me dejaba terminar mi libro en paz, cuando lo terminara se lo iba a prestar junto con otros libros que ya había terminado y el haría lo mismo, como un intercambio. Y bueno, creo que si se olvido de lo que habia dicho jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>En la salida<strong>

─La clase termino jóvenes, pueden retirarse.

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer sus respectivas cosas como hablar entre sí y guardar sus cosas. Mientras tanto yo, veía como ingeniármelas con todas mis cosas para mi mochila.

─¿Cómo es que pude meterlas todas anoche?

─¿Qué ocurre?─James escogía los libros que se iba a llevar

─Pues...no recuerdo cómo es que habia metido todo esto aquí

─¿No tienes casillero?

─Más bien prefiero llevarme todas las cosas

─Mmmm ok, ─se acerca─ déjame ver si puedo hacer algo...─comenzó a tomar los libros y cuadernos para apilarlos clasificadamente, luego los ordenó por tamaño, guardó los libros que eran los más grandes, luego algunos cuadernos y otros más pequeños a los lados aprovechando el espacio que había...y encima, el estuche─ listo.

─...

─¿Qué?

─¿Cómo es que pudiste meterlos todos tan rápido? ¡Yo siempre tardo bastante en hacerlo y tu lo haces en minuto y medio!

─Jajaja lo dices como si fuera gran ciencia─ el regresó a lo que estaba antes─ es solamente cuestión de observar todo y sus posibilidades detalladamente...

─¿Observar todo y sus posibilidades detalladamente?

─"Nada es lo que parece", recuérdalo cada vez que algo así te vuelva a suceder...─toma su mochila y sus libros─¿Me acompañas a guardar esto?

─Ok

**Minutos después**

─Listo, ¿nos vamos?

Yo solamente asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, pero por alguna razón esta situación se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda, así que no tuve más remedio que hacer platica de algo.

─¿Y...te gustan los videojuegos?

─Si, ¿y a ti?

_¿Qué no se supone que si le pregunto es porque a mi si?..._

─Si, ¿Tienes alguno preferido?

─No lo creo, me gustan pero rara vez puedo jugar

─¿Por?

─Em...─comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras caminábamos─ digamos que al dueño de la consola no muy le gusta que juegue con el...─creo que notó que esa respuesta no me fue suficiente, así que dejó de hacer eso y se me acercó para susurrarme─ no lo hace porque casi siempre que me pongo a jugar con el termino ganándole, pero de que me gusta jugarlos, me gusta.

─Aaaa ok, entonces eso era─ dejo de mirarlo

─Jeje si...Oye Lili

─¿Hm?

─¿Qué fue todo eso del primer receso?

─Yo...no lo se...justo cuando venía de comprar mi agua comencé a escuchar que alguien me estaba hablando, pero cuando trataba de ver quien era no parecía que alguien me estuviera hablando...algo loco, ¿no?─No escuche respuesta alguna de James, dirigí mi vista a el y se veía extraño, muy pensativo─¿James?

─Ah, si perdón...¿y...cómo es que terminaste con Abby, su amiga y ese tipo?

─Lo de la voz paso unas cuantas veces más, así que pensé que quizás alguien estaba queriendo hacerme una broma, fui a un pasillo solitario para ver quien era el que me estaba jugando una broma y cuando creí descubrirlo nuevamente no habia nadie y justamente Abby y Janet pasaban por ahí en ese instante, entonces ahí comenzó todo.

─Ok

─Por cierto, tu cuando llegaste le habías dicho a Brad que tu habías visto todo lo que paso...─note que se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, como si no se lo hubiera esperado─¿Qué hacías allí justo en ese momento y lugar?

─Pues...yo...

─¡Lili, hola!

Ambos volteamos rápidamente a ver quien era el que me estaba hablando y no me habia dado cuenta de que ya estabamos en la salida de la escuela y...¿Qué Hassan me estaba esperando en su coche frente a la entrada?

─¡¿Ha-hassan?!

─Lili, hermanita, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de cla...?─dirige su vista a James─¿y el quién es?

─El es James Shaw, un amigo, es nuevo en la escuela

─Eh...mucho gusto señor Hawkins

─Oh vamos, se que ya estoy grande y todo eso pero sigo siendo el hermano de Lili, no me hagas sentir viejo, ¿Ok?

─Claro...─me mira─bueno, creo que ya debes irte

─Sip, nos vemos mañana...ah, casi lo olvido─saco mi teléfono─¿tienes algun número?

─No soy alguien que lo utilice mucho pero...─saca una pequeña libreta y una pluma, anota unos números y me los da─si, aquí esta─el guarda la libreta y pluma.

─Descuida, yo solamente lo uso para emergencias o aburrimiento extremo─abro la puerta del coche y me subo, la cierro─nos vemos

─Oye, ¿no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

_¿Eh?_

James se sorprendió por lo que mi hermano dijo, e incluso puedo jurar que se puso un poco nervioso

─Ah...este, no no quiero quitarles tiempo, además, mi casa queda bastante lejos de aquí

─Tranquilo, no hay problema alguno

─Agradezco su oferta, pero no creo que sea necesario

─Mmmm esta bien, nos vemos James

─Adios

Hassan cierra la ventana del carro y nos vamos a casa. Durante el camino no habiamos hablado por un rato, hasta que...

─¿Asi que un amigo, eh?

─Hassan...se lo que estas pensando...y la respuesta es no

─jajajaja

─Deja de reirte

─jajaja mi hermanita tiene novio, mi hermanita tiene novio jajajaja

─¡YA!

Ambos: ─...JAJAJAJAJAJA

─Solo te la voy a pasar esta vez, pero no quiero que sigas molestando con eso, ¿Ok?

─Jajaja ok, ok, ok

**Un buen rato después.**

─Ya llegamos, hogar dulce hogar

─Te falta poco para terminar la carrera, ¿no?

─Sip...─se acerca a mi─y cuando la termine podre seguir prepararte eso deliciosos sándwiches que tanto te gustan─me abrazó del cuello y comenzo a alborotar mi cabello rapida pero cuidadosamente─jajaja

─¡Hassan!

─Jajaja esta bien, ya entremos

* * *

><p><strong>James pov.<strong>

Era algo tarde y acababa de salir de la biblioteca, se que debo de llegar antes de las 4:00 a casa, pero Slender esta de viaje, no tengo idea para qué, pero al menos así puedo venir aquí un buen rato.

Reviso mi relog y veo que son las 8:50 p.m─Je, para esta hora el mismo ya habría venido a matarme─dije con un poco de gracia mientras caminaba por las calles de regreso a casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, desde que sali de la escuela me he sentido algo raro, como si tuviera una especie de inquietud, ¿pero de qué?.

**Flashback**

─Agradezco su oferta, pero no creo que sea necesario

─Mmmm esta bien, nos vemos James

─Adios

Se cerró la ventana del carro y este se fue. Ya etaba decidido a irme cuando me dio esa sensación de que "alguien" me estaba viendo muy fijamente, a lo que segun mis instintos dirigí mi vista hacia un monton de arbustos del parque que habia enfrente, los cuales al momento de que lo hise pude notar cierto movmiento rápido en un área específica, eso no me dio muy mala espina.

─Hmmm...─miro esos arbustos frondosos por un tiempo, pero luego le quito importancia y me voy.

**Fin de Flashback**

_¿Qué habrá sido eso?..._

De repente, mi memoria se habia fijado en algo que Eyeless me habia dicho antes.

_¿De que debería preocuparme?..."pero no puedo asegurate lo mismo con los demás, en especial con Jeff"_

Al venirme ese comentario de Eyeless me paré repentinamente, me sentí como un idiota al no haberlo pensado, ¿Cómo pude ignorar tal cosa?

─Jeff...─fue lo único que dije para después ir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, llegar a casa siempre me tomaba al rededor de una hora, no podía perder tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador Pov.<strong>

Hay una cabaña muy grande en medio del bosque, en una parte tan profunda que encontrarla y querer regresar por donde viniste es imposible...pero no solamente por eso, sino por aquellos que viven en ella.

─¡Te volvi a ganar!─decia en voz alta una persona bastante parecida a Link de The Legend of Zelda, solo que con unos ojos completamente oscuros con un punto rojo brillante en cada uno, BEN Drowned.

─¿Al menos podrías dejar de presumir?─dijo el chico de máscara azul algo molesto

─¡Jajaja no, claro que no!

─Ok...─dio un suspiro y se levantó del suelo, dirigiendo su mirada a un joven con máscara blanca y bordes négros qué estaba viendo a los dos jugadores desde el sillón─Masky, ¿quieres jugar?

─No gracias...

Mira al que estaba del otro lado del sillón, este en cambio, tenía una máscara de tela negra con partes naranjas simulando los ojos y una boca triste─¿y tu Hoodie?

─De acuerdo

Eyeless le dio el control a Hoodie, este se sentó en el suelo a lado de BEN y siguieron jugando, pero no paso mucho tiempo y se pudo escuchar la puerta principal abrirse de golpe, a lo que todos ellos voltearon para encontrarse con James bastante agitado.

─Llegas tarde─dijo Masky

─¿A dónde fuiste?─le pregunto Eyeless

─¿Donde está Jeff?─James respiraba muy agitadamente, parecía tener mucha prisa.

─Oye, ¿que te pasa?─le dijo Hoodie, quien le habia puesto pausa al juego

─Solamente quiero saber si Jeff esta aqui─James trataba de sonar calmado, pero era evidente que no lo estaba

─Ni idea, ¿y tu Hoddie?

─No masky, tampoco se...¿BEN?

─No

─¿Eyelles?─preunto James a su última esperanza para obtener la información que quería

─No, lo siento acabo de llegar aquí hace una hora y tampoco lo he visto

─No esta acá─todos ellos menos BEN, (que quería seguir con sus victorias en juego) miraron habia las escaleras que habian detrás del sillón, entontrandose con Ticci Toby, sentado en uno de los escalones.

─¿Entonces dónde está?─contestó James temiendo lo peor

─No está aquí desde la mañana, dijo que iba a "sacar información" de una de sus víctimas y también dijo algo sobre una especie de competencia o apuesta que tenian entre ustedes dos, ¿Qué es...?─James haba salido corriendo fuera de casa.

─¿Una competencia?─dijo BEN

─Habia oido que era algo sobre ver quién era el primero en robarle una víctima específica al otro─contestó masky─supongo que es por la última vez que James le robó la muerte a Jeff.

Eyeless se acercó a la entrada y cerró la puerta, susurrandose así mismo─¿A eso se deberá esa atención? No lo creo, hay algo más allí...solo espero y no sea lo que pienso.

Mientras tanto, James se encontraba llendo lo más rapido que podía hacia la ciudad. Habia una especie de hora establecida para cometer asesinatos, pero algunos de ellos como Jeff The Killer, claramente les daba igual. Lili no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaría esa noche.


	3. Capítulo 3

**holaa! he vuelto!...Vaya, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el segundo cap. Disculpen la tardanza infinita, pero apenas entrando de nuevo a la escuela me llegaron centenares de tareas y proyectos más los exámenes parciales de cada semana. Para aquellos que creían que habia dejado el fic, estuvieron equivocados :p pero si aviso qué los capítulos de momento no tendrán un tiempo específico de aparición en lo que me organizo con los tiempos. Trataré de subirlos lo más temprano que pueda y para terminar mi aviso, les presento el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Un lado desconocido**

**James Pov.**

─¡Disculpe...con permiso...d-disculpe!─habia demasiada gente caminando en los alrededores, demasiada que no me dejaba correr por la banqueta de buen modo e ir por el camino no era tampoco una opción, pues estaba lleno un trafico inmenso. ¿Y por qué? Bueno, habia escuchado que hubo un concierto, no estoy seguro de quien pero eso más el toque de queda establecido hacia que todo estuviera repleto de gente.

─¡Joven, alto ahí!─me detuve a ver de quién era esa voz, fijándome en un policía que controlaba la circulación de la gente que venía hacia mi

_Genial...¡señor tengo mucha prisa! ¿Qué demonios quiere?..._

─¿Ocurre algo oficial?─respondí tratando de sonar calmado, pero con toda esa corrida tenia la respiración agitada.

─Si, ¿Se puede saber que hace usted corriendo a esa velocidad en las calles?─pensaba en una buena excusa, pero creo que se dio cuenta─¿Tienes usted prisa en algo?

─Em bueno...verá, tengo que alcanzar a un amigo que me está esperando y soy de esas personas que les gusta ser puntuales

─Joven, esa no es una buena excusa para causar tanto alboroto, por favor continúe caminando como todos los demás

Quería protestar, pero era mejor avanzar aunque caminando que perder el tiempo discutiendo con el, así que continúe mi camino con cierta desesperación.

_Tengo que hallar algún atajo, no me queda mucho tiempo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la cabaña<strong>

─Ahhh...estoy aburrido─decía Toby mientras bostezaba en el sillón

─¿Por qué no vas al sótano y afilas tu hachas?─le contestó Hoodie

─Eso lo hice antes de la cena...─se estiró un poco─por cierto, Masky...cocinas horrible

─Al menos no les serví órganos, ¿no?

─Bueno, eso si...─se para─¿Cuanto falta?

─Solo 2 minutos, no es mucho

─Para mi si─se dirige a una puerta que esta de bajo de las escaleras

─¿A donde vas?─le pregunta Hoodie

─Por mis hachas, ¿Por qué otra cosa iría?─baja al sótano

Mientras tanto, Eyeless se la pasaba mirando el bosque por la ventana, muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que...

─¿Jack?

─¿Hmmm si, que pasa?─se voltea para encontrarse con Hoodie

─¿Qué te ocurre? Desde que James se fue has estado muy callado, incluso para ti.

─Tengo un raro presentimiento de esa apuesta

─¿Cuál?

─Señores, solo un minuto─anuncio Masky

─Pues...─el habia recordado el trato que habia hecho en la mañana y se habia dado cuenta de que no era buena idea comentarles a los demás sobre Lili─creo que sería entretenido que nosotros apostáramos sobre quién ganaría

─¿Tienes un raro presentimiento que es una idea de que nosotros apostáramos por una apuesta que hicieron aquellos dos?─Hoodie no sonaba muy convencido, debió de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de decir eso.

─Eh...si claro, ¿Por que no? Tarde o temprano a alguien se le iba a ocurrir y quise ser el primero en decirlo.

─De verdad que hay momentos en los que eres todo un misterio Eyeless...pero acepto,─Hoodie introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un billete─no soy de los que se arriesgan mucho, apuesto esto─dejó frente a una mesa pequeña un billete de un dolar─pero los demás, si.

─10...9...8...

─Les avisaré más al rato─dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Masky

─4..3...2...

Todos seguían esperando ese último segundo, y antes de que Masky pudiera decir el "1" Toby asotó la puerta del sótano con ambas hachas en mano gritando "YA ES HORA!" y al pasar unos segundos el salió corriendo de la cabaña al mismo tiempo en que los demás hacia lo que les correspondía. Ben fue a su habitación para entrar a la computadora, Masky tomó una pistola y un cuchillo, Hoodie sacó su cámara y un cuchillo, y Eyeless un bisturí. Las chicas ya se habían marchado desde la tarde para observar un campamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Liliana pov<strong>

**Sueño**

Todo esta completamente oscuro, no hay nadie, no hay nada. No se cuanto tiempo llevo mirando a la nada, parecen cientos de años y no hago más que caminar sin rumbo.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento...─ por fin escucho una voz, una femenina bastante seria y reacciono ante ello

─¿Eh, quien esta allí?─miro a mi alrededor

_Esto no es bueno, no me digan que es de esos sueños raros que se vuelven a repetir...no quiero que me vuelvan a apuñalar ni porque sea en un sueño..._

─¿por que lo dices? No puede haber nada malo aquí más que tu y ellas 2, pero una esta bloqueada y la otra dormida, ¿no?─escuche otra voz, igual femenina, solo que más calmada y algo dulce o tierna

_Estoy muerta..._

─¿cómo sabes eso?...es improbable...pronto habrán más─sigo sin identificar esas extrañas voces

─¿más?...¿crees que aguante?

Di un profundo suspiro. Quienes fueran aquellas tipas, no sabían de mi presencia lo cual era bueno...y lo malo, no tenia idea alguna de donde estaban.

─No lo se

─mira, se esta despertando...

─¿Qué, lo dices enserio?! Esto no es bueno...aun no esta lista, no es el momento para que lo haga

_¿De que tanto hablaran?..._

─¿Qué hacemos?

─Algo debe ser el causante, no puedo dejar que eso pase...necesito saber por que es

─¿Cuál podría ser?

─¿Un sello roto? No, eso es demasiado improbable, sus sellos no podrían romperse tan fácil...

─¿Será porque ya es hora?

─No, primero tendría que morir y es demasiado joven

─Si es tan temprano, ¿por qué nos han despertado a nosotras?

─El tendrá sus razones

─¿Entonces a que conclusión llegaste? No queda mucho tiempo, puedo sentirlo

─Solo podría pasar eso por dos razones...porque el ha roto el propio sello que el creo o por...no puede ser, ¡I apúrate y has que se levante!

─¿Cuál es la otra razón?...bueno, pregunto luego

_De verdad no entiendo nada de lo que hablan..._

Comencé a escuchar pasos corriendo hacia mi, gire en todas direcciones pero no habia nadie y hubiera continuado de no ser por una especie de proyectil de hielo que se clavó directamente en la zona del corazón tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de verlo.

─O-otra vez...n-no...─caí al suelo y todo se volvía negro, o bueno, aun más de lo que estaba, mientras veía los pies de dos personas enfrente de mi

─La segunda opción...peligro

**Fin de sueño**

Me desperté muy agitada, pero no tanto como para gritar y alarmar a mi hermano quien seguramente ya esta dormido. Di un suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj a lado de mi cama, eran las 11:08 p.m.

─Solo fue un sueño, de nuevo...un raro y extraño sueño

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas mirando mis alrededores, seguido de mi ventana, en la cual era visible una luna llena.

_Se ve bastante linda esta noche..._

Dirigí mi vista nuevamente al reloj observando la hora

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo que llevo dormida?...¿hora y media? Para mi fue una eternidad...esto es raro, siempre que duermo me quejo de porque no la escuela podía ser en la tarde pues mi sueño se siente de solo 5 segundos..._

Podía seguir pensando, pero al observar el reloj me percaté del movimiento disimulado de las cortinas por un leve aire que corría. Giré mi vista a la ventana y en efecto, no me habia dado cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta por el poco aire que habia afuera.

_¿La ventana abierta? Pero si yo casi nunca la abro y recuerdo perfectamente que no la abrí hoy...¿La habrá abierto Hassan? Puede que no, a veces es demasiado sobreprotector y diría algo como "si la dejas abierta en la noche vas a terminar enfermándote" o cosas así..._

Me levanto de mi cama, me pongo unos zapatos bajos que siempre tengo a lado y camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla, pero a punto de hacer lo gran escalofrío recorrio todo mi cuerpo queriéndome alertar de algo. Giré unos milímetros mi vista y pude ver en el reflejo de cristal que habia una persona de capucha blanca justamente atrás de mi, pero antes de poder reaccionar esta me tomo de la boca y colocó un cuchillo en mi garganta. Sino fuera por la tensión que sentía hubiera pensado claramente algo como "¿por qué será que esta situación me es tan familiar?" con sarcasmo, pero no era momento para eso. Lo anterior habia sido solo un sueño...y ahora...ahora era real...

─shhh...─pude notar que estaba muy dispuesto a cortarme la garganta. La misma situación, diferente persona─..Go..to..slee...

Antes de que pudiera terminar esa extraña frase en ingles algo instintivo hiso que de un segundo a otro pisara su pie izquierdo con toda la fuerza que tenía (N/A: si, el pie), no era obviamente lo bastante fuerte como para que se callera y se retorciera de dolor como lo pasa a cualquiera que le cae algo encima del pie, pero si lo suficiente como para que reaccionara ante eso y retrocediera unos centímetros, gruñendo mientras que como todo mundo tomaba su pie queriendo sobarlo, así que ya no tenía mano ni cuchillo encima mío.

─Argh...mocosa desgraciada!

Iba a abalanzarse sobre mi, pero de nuevo ese "instinto de supervivencia" me obligo a hacer algo poco cotidiano, saltar por la venta. Me habia subido en el marco para tomar impulso pero este se me abalanzó y tomo uno de mis pies, a lo que respondí dándole una patada en la cara más por los nervios que me dio que por querer zafarme, volví a tomar impulso y salte. Agradezco que a Hassan le guste tener un jardín, la casa que tenemos tiene un árbol justo enfrente de mi cuarto así que no caí directamente en el suelo y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían...ahora que lo veo, quien quiera que fuera ese tipo pudo haber entrado por ahí, creo que sería mejor si ese árbol no estuviera.

* * *

><p>No se que tanto avancé corriendo, pero ya habia alcanzado cierta parte de la zona poblada de negocios y esas cosas, eso sería bueno sino fuera por el hecho de que a estas horas hay muy poca gente rondando por aquí, no es nada bueno, debería de buscar alguna de esas tiendas que están abiertas las 24 horas del día. ¿y cómo llegue aquí? Soy algo torpe en cuento a fuerza, lo máximo que he logrado creo que fue con lo que pasó con el pie de ese asesino, pero resulta que para correr grandes distancias si salí buena...pero para mi mala suerte ya me habia cansado. Paré un rato para tomar un respiro, observando a todos mis alrededores para ver si no estaba cerca de mi. Entonces, como no lo veía pensaba que sería buena idea esconderme en algún lado.<p>

_¿Un callejón quizás?...No creo que pensaría que soy tan tonta como para esconderme en uno, así que no buscaría allí...psicología inversa, como te quiero en estos instantes..._

Me dirigí a unos callejones que habían cerca, si teñí suerte no habría algún grupo de mala gente rondando por ahí, aunque no se que prefiero, un monton de gente de mal aspecto o un psicópata que me quiere matar...definitivamente creo que el primo, así que luego de caminar rápida pero sigilosamente pude encontrar unas cajas de madera viejas cerca de alguna especie de manta amontonados a lado de un contenedor de basura y decidí esconderme allí.

Pasaron varios minutos y pensé que ya me había librado de el, me asomé una vez mas hacia el único camino que habia enfrente y no habia ni una sola alma. Fui saliendo poco a poco con cuidado de no causar un derrumbe de cajas, di un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando salí, me voltee y mi sangre se heló por completo al verlo en la entrada del callejón mirándome fijamente.

─¿Enserio creías que no iba a encontrarte tarde o temprano? Me es tan gratificante matar que casi puedo oler la sangre de mis victimas, esperando por salir de la carne recién cortada...

Pude observarlo mejor. Si de por sí era paralizante tener en frente a un asesino, este era aun más por su aspecto. Su piel era totalmente blanca, sus ojos parecían no tener parpados con unos borden negros alrededor de ellos y para la cereza del amargo paste poseía una gran sonrisa cortada en sus mejillas.

─¿Qué te ocurre? Pareciera que hubieras visto algo espantoso...pero obviamente no soy yo, ¿verdad?...─este comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mi─yo soy hermoso...─llego hasta mi, tomándome nuevamente del cuello pero de frente y empujándome bruscamente hacia una pared, empuñando su cuchillo y mirándome con esos ojos faltantes de cordura mientras yo inútilmente trataba de zafarme de su agarré. Ese "instinto de supervivencia" no me habia funcionado en ese momento─ por favor, llora y suplica por piedad y dolor, así es más divertido─podría jurar que su sonrisa se hiso aun más grande de lo que ya estaba─Go to splee...

Al instante alguien más jaló a Jeff de la capucha y lo le dio una patada que terminó por mandarlo algo lejos de lo que ya estaba. Mire a quien era mi supuesto salvador y me sorprendí al ver quien era..

─¡¿James, que haces aquí?!

─Hola Lili, ¿no es una bonita noche?─me miro mientras me decía eso sonriente─Lamento llegar tan tarde...no se suponía que este idiota te despertara en pleno sueño─giró su mirada ahora sería hacia el asesino que ya se habia levantado.

─Jajajaja James, no creas que unos simples golpes van a evitar que gane esta apuesta

─Lo se, Jeff...

_¿Qué acaso estos dos se conocen?!_

─Lili, por favor escóndete y no interfieras en nada, necesito que hagas cada cosa que yo pueda decirte en cualquier momento, ¿ok?─noté que sacaba algo de se su chaqueta

─!Pero James, el...el te va a ma...!─recibí un empujón de lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme retroceder y caer al piso, pero no tanto como para que mi cabeza cayera en este y lo mire confundida─¿James?...

─Ya te dije...─volteo a mirarme. Su expresión era completamente diferente a cualquiera con la que lo haya visto, tenia una sonrisa bastante marcada, como si lo más alegre y gracioso del mundo acabara de pasar...y sus ojos, tenían casi la misma ausencia de cordura que el de Jeff, mientras notaba con el alcance de mi vista que traía en su mano derecha un gran cuchillo de cocina─por favor, no interfieras...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holaa, ¿cómo les esta yendo? Solamente quiero decirles 2 cosillas antes de comenzar con el cap:**

**1.- Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto, la escuela y los compromisos no me permiten escribir plenamente**

**2.- ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero atrasado! si, quizás sea atrasado pero es solo por un día, no? Allí si cuenta jeje **

**Y bueno, dejando mis pequeñas distracciones...vamos con el capítulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Capítulo 4: ¿Me tienes miedo?**

Había algo bastante incómodo, no sabía que era. Poco a poco la oscuridad fue tomando luminosidad y pude ver que era lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Estaba acostada en el suelo, dentro de una habitación que parecía abandonada y a pesar de estar sin ventanas habia bastante frío había mucha luz, a penas y podía encontrar los límites de las paredes.

_¿Dónde estoy?..._

Seguí mirando parte de ella, tratando de buscar algo. Luego de unos segundos, me percaté de que aquella poca iluminación provenía de la parte baja de una puerta de madera, parecía no ser muy vieja y tenía pinta de que acababa de ser pintada hace poco más de una semana. Me paré y me dirigí hasta ella, la manija estaba bastante fría y me lo pensé bastante en si abrirá o no, tenía un mal presentimiento...al final de cuentas decidí abrirla lentamente, afortunadamente no hiso crujido alguno y logré abrirla por completo sin hacer ningún ruido. Avancé unos pasos para ver mejor. Sillones...una TV...cuadros...sillas...si, definitivamente esto era la sala de la casa, pero no se veía tan mal como aquella habitación. Quise cerrar la puerta que tenía atrás, pero cuando me di cuenta la puerta ya no estaba.

_Ok, esto definitivamente no me da buena pinta..._

Miré hacia las ventanas, era notable que era de noche pero a pesar de que las luces no estuvieran encendidas era posible ver gracias a la luz que entraba de la luna por las ventanas. No habia nadie, así que decidí explorar la casa por mera curiosidad. Llegué hasta la cocina, no parecía haber nada anormal excepto por un vaso quebrado que había en el suelo.

_¿Quién lo habrá tirado? Oh bueno, es más importante pensar en que momento lo hicieron..._

Miré hacia varios lados, ahora el lugar me daba mucho menos confianza.

*Snif snif*

─¿uh?─me alarmé un poco por ese ruido, pero si habia oído bien, eso sonaba más como el tono de un niño más que el de un hombre adulto, así que me calme un poco.

─Hey..─dije susurrando─¿hay...alguien aquí?

─*Snif snif* ¿mami...e-eres tu?

─No, no soy tu mamá...pero tranquilo, no te haré daño

─¿L-lo prometes?

─Si, lo prometo...─me agaché y vi a varios lados tratando de saber de donde provenía su voz─¿Dónde estas?

Escuché el movimiento de una de las puertas de la encimera abrirse, miré hacia allí y pude ver las pequeñas manos de un niño de no más de 7 años de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo, ojos amarillo miel. Parecía que llevaba un buen rato llorando en silencia pues sus ojos se veían cansados y me veía con algo de desconfianza. Nos quedamos viendo durante un rato.

─Ven, confía en mi, no voy a hacerte daño, ya te lo he prometido ¿no?─le dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia el. Me miró curioso y con algo mas de confianza, así que salió de su escondite, fue hacia mi y me tomó de la mano. Yo me acerqué más a el y le di un abrazo, a lo que el reaccionó aun más curioso.

─¿Uh?

─¿Ves? Yo no hago daño...¿qué ha pasado aquí?

─...─miró hacia el suelo─padre...el...el estaba muy muy enojado con mamá─una lágrima cayó al suelo─y de la nada comenzó a pegarle cada vez más y más fuerte y ella me dijo que me fuera a esconder...mami...

─ya, ya, tranquilo─le dio otro abrazo─ iremos a buscar tu mamá y la ayudaremos, ¿ok?

─*Snif* ok─se talló los ojos, me levanté y lo tomé de la mano

_Espero y su madre este bien...pero puede que el padre aun siga haya arriba..._

Me lo pensé varias veces, ¿por qué ayudo a un niño que ni siquiera conozco? Pero pues, el es un niño y no lo podía dejar así como así solo en su casa cn un padre que posiblemente se pasó de copas y golpeó a su mujer..o peor...así que fui a una de las gavetas y tomé un cuchillo no muy grande, solo para defensa en caso de ser necesario. El niño me miro algo asustado, pero creo que entendió el porque de mi acción y trató de tranquilizarse un poco.

─Muy bien, ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que viste a tu mamá?

─A-allí...─dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras de enfrente─en la habitación de mi hermana

─¿También tienes una hermana? ¿Dónde esta ella?

─Ángela...ella no está aquí, se fue hace un mes de la casa, decía que estaba muy molesta con papá

─Entiendo...muy bien, vamos con cuidado

Caminamos hacia los escalos y subimos hasta el primer piso sin hacer ruido. Una de las habitaciones de la izquierda estaba abierta, me asomé, era la habitación principal pero no habia nadie.

─¿Dónde era la de tu hermana?─le dije en voz baja

El solo me señaló una que estaba al final del pasillo, yo le asentí y le indique que se quedara detrás mío. Me dirigía a la habitación y gire la perilla de la puerta con mucho cuidado. Al abrir más la puerta pude notar varias cosas rotas o tiradas en el suelo, decidía abrir aun más la puerta, y cuando lo hice...habia una tipa con las manos y pies amarradas y con un trapo con cinta industrial en la boca, no podía verle la cara porque estaba volteada, pero se había estremecido y se escuchaba que lloraba cuadno escuchaba mis pasos caminar rápidamente hacia ella pero antes indicando al niño que me fuera a ayudar.

─¡Hey, tranquila...descuida, te voy a sacar de aquí!

Ella volteó mientras trataba de desatarla, miró hacia donde estaba mi cara, pero cambió su expresión a una horrorizada al verme.

─¿Oye, que te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Comenzó a alterarse cada vez más, sino fuera por la cinta y el trapo puedo asegurar que sus gritos y llanto se hubieran escuchado en toda la zona. Traté de tomarla del rostro para poder calmarla, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer alguien me tomó del torso y tapó mi boca con su otra mano...pude notar que está tenía la presencia y el olor de sangre, dirigí mi vista lo más que podía para identificar quien era, pero solo veía ropa manchada de sangre y un cuchillo de cocina en el suelo también manchado. Comencé a alterarme pero...

─Shhh...Por favor, no interfieras...estoy ocupado─solo terminó de decir esto y me empujó hacia un mueble, lejos de la tipa quien aumento más su llanto. Cuando levanté mi vista, el ya habia tomado el cuchillo y lo habia alzado ignorando el ruido de la tipa como si no lo escuchara─será mejor que te escondas,

─¡No, espera!

─jugaremos a las escondidas─acto seguido, comenzó a apuñalar a la tipa sin piedad alguna, la sangre salpicaba por todos lados mientras ella trataba de gritar inútilmente...y yo...solamente no podía dejar de ver

─Lili...

_Joven, piel clara, pelirrojo, ojos amarillo miel..._

─Lili...

_¿Por qué...?..._

─¡Lili!

**Fin de sueño**

* * *

><p>Sentí que me sacudían bruscamente y por la impresión abrí mis ojos de golpe<p>

─¡Vamos, despierta ya!

─¿Eh? ¿H-hassan que haces aquí?

─Uffff...─dejó de sacudirme─hasta que por fin te levantas, te dije que no te desvelaras jugando videojuegos

─¿podrías dejar de hablarme como si fueras mi madre?

─Señorita Hawkins, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no se desvele jugando videojuegos?

─Oh no, por favor la profesora de mate no

─Ok, ok, ok esta bien jaja...bueno, ─se sentó en mi cama─ va enserio...solamente he venido aquí por dos razones

─¿Y esas son..?

─Primero, te vine a levantar porque sabia que ibas a olvidar al pobre señor despertador

─No se porque sigues hablándome como niña pequeña...

─y segundo, has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla de esas, ¿verdad? Cuando llegué no dejabas de moverte de un lado a otro en la cama y más que descanzar parecía como si trataras de evitar las escenas de una película de terror

─No es para tanto

─Llevas casi dos semanas así desde que entraste a clases, ¿y ahora de que fue?

─Solo diré que tampoco acaba bien...y tu tampoco lo estarás si no sales de mi habitación

─Esta bien, dejaré de invadir tus dominios...─se levantó y salió de mi cuarto─y también hasta para despertarte

─¡Oye espérate, para eso si puedes venir!

**4 horas después, ya en el receso.**

_Ya han pasado casi 2 semanas desde aquella "situación inesperada"...Hassan me ha dicho que si algo confuso pasa debería de analizarlo más de una vez...veamos, un loco psicópata que se cree hermoso casi me mata y resulta ser que mi único amigo en toda la preparatoria resulto ser un loco psicópata bipolar obsesionado con sonreír...bueno, el otro hasta se cortó la boca así que también se gana algunos puntos con eso...¿Qué ha sido esa pesadilla? Después de lo que pasó y lo ue soñe...no estoy muy segura de si confiarme en el o no, pero tomando en cuenta de que me ha salvado el pellejo 2 veces, la verdad no estoy muy segura..._

─¿Por qué siempre tan pensativa?

_Ok, ya vino..._

─¿Algún problema con eso?

─No, pero podrías tratar de hablar más, ¿no?

─Ya estoy hablando contigo...─lo quedo viendo, otra vez con su modalidad teatral de niño alegre─solo estamos tu y to, ya puedes dejar de fingir

─Ok─modalidad: off─¿qué trajiste de desayuno?

Saco mi bolsita sagrada en forma cuadrada lentamente.

─¿Sándwich, enserio?

─Es viernes de Sándwich al igual que con el lunes─lo saco y le doy una mordida, mastico y trago─¿Volverás a quedarte sin comer?

─¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me da hambre a estas horas?

─¿Y cuantas veces haré que comprendas lo sagrado de los sándwiches de Hassan?

─mmm tengo una idea, la próxima semana tu no vas a desayunar nada y yo seré el que se coma el sándwich, ¿te parece?

─De acuerdo, desearás que traiga dos cuando eso pase

─¿Trajiste tu libro o siquiera ya lo terminaste?

─Si, te lo puedes quedar...pero prestado, luego me lo devuelves

─El lunes te llevo uno de mis libros, como compensación

─Ok

Paso un tiempo de paz y silencio absoluto un poco incómodo mientras yo comía y el leía el libro.

_Ok, esto se esta poniendo demasiado callado...¿debería contarle sobre la pesadilla?..._

─Jam...

─Oye Lili...─cerro el libro, lo dejó a un lado y se sentó cerca de mi

─¿uh, que pasa?

─Sobre lo que pasó esa noche...

_Ok, prepararé mi testamento..._

─¿eh, que tiene o que pasa con eso?

─Tu...¿me tienes miedo?

Ok, no esperaba que dijera eso, lo quedé viendo un momento, el solamente miraba el pasto pensativo.

_Admito que tengo un pequeño porcentaje de desconfianza, pero no sería capaz de llegar a herirlo de ese mo...¿otra vez con esos pensamientos raros? ¡Compostura Lili, compostura!_

─No...─el al escucharlo rápidamente giró su vista hacia mi sorprendido─admito que hubo un rato en que me daba algo de nerviosismo pensar en aquello, pero sin embargo, a pesar de lo ocurrido eres...agradable

─¿Agradable en que sentido?

─¿Cómo decirlo? ...eres...

─¿Interesante?

─...si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─Un raro conoce a otro raro jajaja

─¡Hey!

─jajaajaja...bueno...hay algo que tengo que preguntarte...

─¿e-eh? ¿Qué cosa?

─¿Tu...quisieras...

_Esto no puede estar pasando..._

─venir conmigo después de clases? Hay algo que...tengo que decirte

_Ufff, al menos no fue eso..._

─Si, esta bien...le avisaré por mensaje a Hassan que llegaré un poco más tarde

─Ok─ se movió y se acostó en el pasto a leer como siempre

Tomé mi celular y me dispuse a mandarle el mensaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hassan (Ocupado)<strong> excepto para mi hermanita :3_

_ **Yo:** Hassan_

_ **Hassan: **si, que pasa? Te metiste en problemas, te falto algo o que?_

_ **Yo:** ¬¬ no, solo te escribía para decirte que iba a llegar algo más_

_ tarde de lo normal_

_ **Hassan: **por? Vas a la librería? La biblioteca?_

_ **Yo:** voy a...recuerdas a James? Me pidió que lo acompañara y le_

_ dije que si_

_ **Hassan:** mmmm...esta bien..._

_ **Yo:** ok, gracias_

_ **Hassan:** nomas no se me pongan tan tórtolos! :p_

_ **Yo: **Hassan!_

_ **Hassan:** jajajaja...ok, me están hablando, me tengo que ir_

_ **Yo: **ok, ok nos vemos luego ¬¬_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la salida, caminando por las calles.<strong>

─Y es por eso qué no vivimos con mis padres

─Si, tiene sentido...mmmm...

─¿Y ahora que quieres saber sobre mi vida personal?─dije algo disgustada

─Hassan y Liliana...no hay mucha relación con sus nombres, ¿verdad?

─Mi padre quería nombres que tuvieran relación con una flor y mi madre quería nombres extranjeros, así que mi madre ganó con Hassan y mi padre conmigo─árecía que James iba a decir algo más pero...─ ¿es todo o necesito darte una autobiografía mi?

─No, ya no es necesario, ya llegamos

Miro hacia donde el dirige su vista, solo se veía una gran cantidad de arboles.

─¿Caminamos por casi una hora para venir a un parque?

─De hecho es un bosque

─¿Y para qué venimos a la entrada del bosque?

─Tu solo sígueme─comenzó a caminar en el

─¡Hey, espérame!─lo seguí y nos adentramos a lo profundo del bosque

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto. Puede que tarde mi tiempesito, pero no voy a abandonar el fic (tampoco me voy a tomar 3 semanas o un mes, no soy tan mala). Eso es todo por el momento, ¡buenas noches, tardes, días o la hora en que lo hayan terminado de leer!<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días/tardes/noches! Antes de empezar doy una buena noticia: solo me quedan 2 días más de exámenes! :D y cuando eso pase tendré mas tiempo para escribir durante un buen tiempo, así que los capítulos serán un poco más tempranos que de costumbre.**

**Bueno, eso era todo. Así que ahora vamos al capítulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Una sorpresa muy inesperada**

**Luego de una eternidad caminando con el ambiente más incomodo de silencio que puede haber**

─Eh...James...

─¿Qué?

─¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─si, ¿Qué cosa?

─¿Cuanto tiempo más vamos a estar caminando?

─mmm...poco

─Eso es lo que dijiste hace 20 minutos─lo miro con disgusto.

─¿20 minutos?...─miró su reloj un rato─..mmm...entramos al bosque a las...lo cual significa que llevamos...si, falta muy poco

─Eso no justifica nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?─miro mi reloj, habíamos llegado a la entrada del bosque por ahi de las 2:30 o 2:40, ahora eran las 3:45 lo cual significa que...─¡llevamos más de una hora aquí, mas te vale que no nos hayamos perdido porque si no yo te voy a...!─me tapó la boca y rápidamente me atrajo hacia el, quien estaba muy cerca de un árbol. Este parecía estar escondiéndose mientras forcejeaba─*HUM HUM*

─Shhh...no hagas ruido y cálmate sino quieres morir─apenas termino de decir esto me quede helada

_No puede ser, ¿¡Cómo pude pensar que el era confiable luego de lo que vi?!..._

─Escucha, voy a soltarte pero necesito que cuando lo haga te quedes justamente detrás de este árbol y mantengas cerrados los ojos, ¿ok?─yo asentí y me soltó para moverse a otro lado.

─¿A dónde vas?

─Tu solo has lo que te digo, volveré pronto...y por lo que más quieras, NUNCA abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga y trata de no moverte ni hacer ningún ruido

_Ok, soy muy desconfiada..._

_*¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta?..._

─*susurro* cállate

─¿Dijiste algo?

─Eh...no, nada

Me quedó viendo un rato indicándome que hiciera lo que el me habia dicho, yo me senté en el suelo con mis rodillas en mi cara poniéndome la capucha de mi suéter (el cual ahora era de color gris oscuro). Al terminar de hacer esto y cerrar mis ojos pude escuchar los pasos de James alejándose.

─...

_Esto no tiene buena pinta..._

_/Tengo miedo..._

_*Par de miedosas..._

_/¡Hey no digas eso!_

_*Por favor, el hecho de quedarte sola en medio de un bosque en el cual probablemente ni siquiera sepas como regrsar no es para asustarse..._

_Eso no ayuda nada..._

_/Lo se, así es ella..._

_Wow, esperen un segundo...¿Desde cuando me he inventado voces distintas para mis propios pensamientos?..._

_/¿A qué te refieres?..._

_*En pocas palabras, ella cree que está "hablando" sola..._

_/Ahh a eso te referías...espera, ¿inventar?..._

_*¿Enserio crees que somos parte de tu imaginación? Levas casi dos semanas haciendo conversaciones mentales con 2 voces desconocidas...¿y aún así sigues insistiendo con que es tu imaginación?..._

_Eh...¿si?..._

_*No tienes remedio..._

_¿Cómo no voy a pensar eso? ¡Desde que conocí a James no dejo de tener pesadillas relacionadas con el y con ustedes!..._

_*¿Quieres dejar de tener pesadillas?..._

_¡Obviamente que si!..._

_*Entones danos un nombre..._

_...¡¿y eso como supone arreglar mi problema?!..._

_*Tu solo hazlo..._

_/¿No crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido?..._

_*No, así que hazlo..._

_Pero..._

_*¡¿Maldita sea que acaso no querías dejar de tener pesadillas y dejar de tener estas tontas conversaciones aleatoriamente cada vez que piensas algo?!..._

_Si..._

_*¡Entonces hazlo, no te cuesta nada!..._

_Ok, ok...entonces...no, no se me ocurre nada..._

_*¡Da igual, di lo que sea!_

_/Bueno, en realidad sería "piensa lo que sea"_

_*Cállate_

_...vamos...piensa en algo...algo simple, fácil de recordar, que no llame mucho la atención...creo que ya se..._

_*Muy bien, ahora dínoslo..._

_Tu serás D y la de la voz tierna I_

_I: ¡Yey, al fin tengo un nombre!_

_D: Si algún día logro salir de aquí, juro que te mataré_

_L: Es algo original, no te quejes_

_D: ¿"D"erecha e "I"zquierda, no se te ocurrió algo mejor?_

_I: Tu dijiste que fuera cualquier cosa_

_D: y es por eso que lo odio...de entre todas las almas del infierno, ¡¿por que demonios me eligió a mi?!_

_L: De qué hablas?_

_D: nada, nada_

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos cercanos

_I: Alguien viene_

_D: muy bien, nos vamos_

_L: ¡No, esperen! ¿Me van a dejar aquí sola?_

_D: De por si lo estas, ¿no? "¿Desde cuando me he inventado voces distintas para mis propios pensamientos?"_

_L: te odio_

_D: el sentimiento es mutuo_

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y por un momento me confié, pero luego me di cuenta de que si en verdad fuera James el ya me hubiera hablado...a menos que me quisiera hacer una broma.

─*susurrando* ¿James?─los pasos dejaron de escucharse─¿Dónde estas?, ni siquiera pienses en quererme hacer una broma porque si lo hace voy a...─pude oir los mismos pasos, solo que esta vez se escuchó claramente que se habían detenido justo frente a mi, seguido de una fría respiración

_Este no es James..._

Quise abrir los ojos, pero recordé lo que el me habia dicho sobre no abrirlos, entonces solamente se me ocurrió acercar mi mano lentamente para guiarme por medio del tacto, aunque la verdad no era un método muy confiable. Quien fuera que fuese esa persona esta demasiado cerca como para poder sentir su respiración, pero no moví mucho mi brazo hasta toparme con lo que parecía ser pelo.

_No, definitivamente no es el..._

Moví un poco mi mano y me percaté de que lo que tocaba era el hocico de algún animal, el cual desde hace unos segundos habia comenzado a gruñirme. Esto no iba a terminar nada bien, así que solamente se me vino a la mente acariciarlo un poco esperando que se calmara y no me mordiera. Apenas lo hice y este dejó de gruñir. Pero pude oír otros pasos algo lejos de donde estaba...

─Ya es seguro, puedes abrir los o...¡NO LO S ABRAS, NO LOS ABRAS!

─¿James?─giro mi cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía su voz y abro los ojos, tenia cara de estar muy alarmado─¿y ahora que te pasa?

─No...voltees...a ver...enfrente de ti...

─¿Te refieres al animal que encontré? Tiene el pelaje muy suave, tranquilo no hace daño

─¿Siquiera sabes como es?...─lo miro confundida y volteo a ver─ ¡Retiro lo dicho, no lo mires...!

Abrir los ojos por la impresión, era una especie de Husky bastante grande, solo que su pelaje era de color negro con rojo y parecía tener una enorme sonrisa como la de un humano.

─...

─Te dije que no lo hicieras...

─¡Un perrito!─lo abrasé por el cuello─¿Qué tiene de malo ver a un perro?...oh, espera...─lo miro por un rato─se parece mucho a ...su dueño debe ser muy adicto a los creepypastas, pobre perro, no era necesario herirlo así, con el color bastaba.

─¿C-conoces a Smile?

─Si, supe de el cuando por accidente puse un video

─Lili...no se muy bien como decirte esto pero...el perro que tienes enfrente en verdad es Smile dog

─¿Qué no era solo una imagen?

─No, al igual que Jeff también existe

─¿Qué tiene que ver?

─Que smile existe al igual que Jeff, ambos son creepypastas y existen

─¿Jeff es una creepypasta?

─Ok, mejor te explico todo cuando lleguemos

─¿Llegar a donde?

─Tu solo sigueme─fui a seguirlo...¿Nos acompañas Smile?

Smile ladró y también nos siguió. No pasó mucho tiempo y llegamos a lo que parecía ser una gran cabaña. Las luces estaban encendidas así que evidentemente habia alguien allí.

─Al fin llegamos, nunca habia tardado tanto tiempo en llegar

─Te parabas a cada rato

─Lo hice para que pudieras ubicarte

─Es un bosque demasiado grande, ni siquiera alguien con una inmensa memoria podría recordar el camino

─¿No lo notaste?

─¿Notar que cosa?

─Cada vez que me paraba iba directamente a un árbol

─¿Una marca?

─Si

─Pero yo nunca vi ninguna

─Pon tu mano en ese arbol─me señaló uno que estaba a lado de mi─recorrelo hasta que sientas algo inusual

Hice lo que me pidió y logré encontrar una parte que se sentía bastante cortada, pero si mirabas el tronco no habia nada.

─sigue la marca hasta que le encuentres la forma de una flecha ¿En qué dirección va?

─A la cabaña

**James Pov.**

─Bueno, Lili Hawkins...te presento mi casa─camine hacia la entrada con Smile

─¿Por qué vives tan lejos?

─Digamos que mi familia es un poco..─un control de videojuegos salió por la ventana, rompiéndola y dejando escuchar unos gritos de algún pleito─peculiar

─¡Maldito seas Toby!

─¡Tu fuiste el que intentó darme con el control!

─¡Voy a matarte!

─¡Inténtalo enano verde!

_No puede ser...¿aun no ha llegado slender? Por un lado es bueno, tendré tiempo para explicarle todo el plan, pero no se como reaccionará con los desastres que hacen. Detesta ver la casa desordenada..._

─Ya me di cuenta

─Ok, entremos─abrí la puerta lentamente─quedate detrás de mi

─Ok

Cuando terminé de abrirla tuvimos que agacharnos al instante, una de las hachas de Toby salió volando y se clavó en uno de los soportes de madera. Vi lo que pasaba y Toby y Ben estaban forcejeando a tal punto de quererse matar, Masky se encontraba en el escritorio de la computadora, Hoodie sentado frente al televisor jugando como si nada, Eyeless sentado en el sofá viendo a esos dos pelearse con Nina abrazada de el y Clock tratando de separar a Toby de BEN.

─Hola James─dijo Nina, haciendo que todos los demás se percataran de que estaba allí excepto Toby y BEN que seguían forcejeando

─Clock, ¿Qué paso?

─Videojuego

─Tiene sentido...─hice una seña a Lili de que se quedara afuera de la casa y fui con aquellos 2─Eyeless, ayúdame

─De acuerdo─se puso de pie, yo separé a BEN y el a Toby

**Liliana pov.**

Veía a James y al otro tipo de máscara azul separando a la fuerza a los otros dos, vi a los otros...ellos no eran gente normal, en total 3 de ellos llevaban máscaras muy peculiares, uno de ellos incluso parecía no tener ojos; habia una tipa muy parecida a Jeff pero en mujer y la otra tenía un reloj suplantando su ojo izquierdo...y había uno un poco bajito que por alguna razón estaba vestido como Link. Mire a otro lado y pude ver lo que habian lanzado por la ventana.

─¿Un control de consola?─fui por el y lo recogí, pero al hacerlo Smile tiraba de mi pantalón intentando hacer que entrara

**James pov.**

─¿Ya podemos soltarlos?

─Ya...─respondieron al unísono

─Mas les vale y no vuelvan a pelear y vean como arreglar la ventana, Slender regresa hoy y ya saben como se pone con el desastre

─Ok, hay algo que necesito decirles pero...─comenzaron a escucharse los ladridos de Smile

─¿Qué pasa con Smile?─pregunto Clock

─Nada

─¿Ya le han dado de comer?─preguntó Masky─no puedo concentrarme con sus ladridos

─No me preguntes, yo no soy el que lo alimenta─le respondió Eyeless

─Jeff es quien lo hace, ¿recuerdan?...bien, continuando, hay algo importante que tengo que decir...

─¡No Smile, yo no puedo entrar!

─les...─vi que todos quedaban viendo detrás de mi, yo voltee y vi a Smile jalando a Lili hacia la entrada─diablos...este...chicos yo...les presento a Liliana Hawkins

Lili se percató de que todos la estábamos viendo

─E-este...h-hola...

─Ella se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros─apenas dije esto y todos se asombraron...en especial Lili que termino sin poder decir nada

─¡ya era hora, al fin otra chica!─dijeron Nina y Clock

─James, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo ya tengo donde vivir

─Eso quería decirte, tendrás que vivir con nosotros

─¿Tendrás? Lo dices como si no tuviera opción

─En verdad no la tienes, no es seguro que sigas viviendo con tu hermano

─¿Lo dices por Jeff? Si el vuelve ya tendré algo planeado

─Lo digo por ti

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Aun no es momento

─Dime

─Primero deberías de saludar bien, ¿no?

─*suspiro* ok

─De acuerdo, el de la máscara azul es Eyeless Jack, los dos que estaban peleando son BEN Drowned y Ticci Toby

─BEN es el enano jajaja

─¡Callate Toby!

─Las dos chicas de haya son Clockwork y Nina The Killer...ya te imaginarás quien es Clock y quien es Nina. Los otros dos son Masky y Hoodie, Masky es el de la máscara blanca y Hoodie el de la negra.

Vi que cierto psicópata de sonrisa cortada salió de la cocina bastante enojado

─Se puede saber...¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!─sacó su cuchillo y se lanzó hacia nosotros, pero Masky y Hoodie lo detuvieron

─Y el imbécil temperamental de haya es Jeff The Killer...a ese ya lo conoces─note que Lili tenía nervios por la presencia de Jeff─tranquila, no va a hacerte daño...o bueno, me aseguraré de que no lo haga─eso último lo dije viendo seriamente a Jeff

─Eso no me da mucha confianza...espera, ¡me has cambiado el tema! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que tengo que quedarme a vivir aquí?!

Yo le iba a responder, pero de un segundo a otro todos nos quedamos callados al ver que Slender habia vuelto y se encontraba justamente detrás de Lili, quien volteo para ver de quien se trataba y dio unos pasos atrás al verlo.

─...¿S-slenderman?...

─¿Quedarse a vivir quien?

_Ok, tengo que pensar algo rápido antes de que..._

─James dice que esta mocosa se quedará a vivir aquí─dijo Jeff señalando con su cuchillo a Lili

_Tenias que hablar Jeff...¡¿tenias que hablar?!..._

─...─quedó viendo a Lili al mismo tiempo en que unos tentáculos negros salían de su espalda, sujetándola y alzándola del suelo mientras ella seguía callada─James...¿Qué significa esto?

─*suspiro* necesito hablar contigo, en privado

El bajó a Lili y la soltó, caminando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, abriéndola e indicándome que entrara

─Quiero que limpien este desastre...y Jeff, controlate─ambos entramos y el cerró la puerta.


End file.
